


Caity Lotz and the new actress on Set

by linathesag



Category: avalance - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Sara Lance - Freeform, caitylotz caity lotz avalance, legends of tommorow - Freeform, saralance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linathesag/pseuds/linathesag
Summary: Caity Lotz is supposed to do a chemistry read but they dont tell her anything about the person they already chose for the part. All she knows is that they want to give Sara Lance a little backstory about her teenage years and that they wanted to add a bestfriend to the Story. Caity and the mystery Person start to really hit it off and what starts as a friendship eventually turns into something more.
Comments: 3





	1. chemistry read / damn thats her?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I did not expect for 17 people to see this lol. I started writing this story on Wattpad but wanted to post it here instead. Little did I know i can’t copy the text from wattpad so I started writing it again but got bored in the middle of it so that’s why it ends so abruptly lol i’ll keep writing soon! And I’m SO sorry about the underage confusion i thought that tag meant that people who are underage should not be reading this story because i’m not planing on it yet but want to keep the option to write „smut“ later on. Be a little patient with me I’m new to this. But have fun reading<33 
> 
> I updated it now... what do you think?

Caity didn't really know what to expect because they didn't tell her anything about the girl she was going to read with. She just sat down at the table and began to wait, reading through the script a little, getting her phone out scrolling through her social media accounts until she heard unfamiliar talking in the hallway, of course she was curious who she's going to meet so she put her phone away and tried to get a glimpse of what was going on out outside. She couldn't see a lot from where she was sitting so she decided to get up and greet the person outside to not seem rude. As soon as she got out of the room she was shook for a second. The Girl standing facing away from her had the most amazing aura, it was calm, charming and had the ability to light up the whole room. The girl turned around now facing caity with a huge smile that just seemed so genuine and real. She was about 5'7 so quite tall. Her face was pretty unique she had beautiful blue eyes but not as bright as caitys, she had a small nose and full lips and her hair was a dark but at the same time light brown going to her collarbones that she wore with cute half up half down messy space buns. But the one thing that stood out to caity the most was her unique style. 

She wore some very wide flared jeans that were low waist, an ed hardy crop top that showed off her stomach and a cropped leather jacket and to fulfill the look she rocked a gussacci baguette back that fit right underneath her shoulder. Her choice of jewelry was also so interesting. She wore two necklaces the shorter one had an playboy pendant and a crystal from which caity could tell she's probably into spirituality and the other necklace was a simple chain that was a little longer than the other necklace. She had 4 ear holes 2 on both sides on the right side she rocked two different sized silver hoops and on the other side she wore a little gold hoop and a snake earring that was also gold above it. On her Head she wore large vintage gucci sunglasses. All Caity could think was "damn she's cool". "Hey I'm Maya it's so nice to meet you!" the girl finally said still genuinely smiling and Caity of course just said "Hii i'm Caity, it's nice to meet you too!" and all she could think was "damn that's her? 

Caity and Maya got some time to talk and to get to know each other a little before the actual chemistry test began but honestly caity knew right away that she's the one and that she was going to really like Maya. 

They both sat down at the table and got to talking right away it wasn't akward at all and it just seemed so easy to talk to Maya was all that Caity could think. They talked a little about this and that until Caity really wanted to know more about Maya. "So how old are you? You look pretty young" she asked "Yea well i'm 21 but I always look a lot younger to people" Caity nodded in agreement "how old are you?" Maya asked her face then growing a little anxious biting her bottom lip "I'm sorry i feel like i'm supposed to know" Caity noticed the change of expression right away "No!! oh my god no you're not supposed to know anything about me please don't worry! i'm 34 so a little older than you" Mayas face relaxed right away and she went back to being her confident self "oh well you look a LOT younger than 34" "thank you" they both laughed a little. 

Caity couldn't help but notice that Maya had a slight accent but she really could not make out what it was "i'm not trying to be offensive and i'm so sorry if this seems rude but where are you from? i couldn't help but notice your slight accent" Maya just smiled "Yeah no worries i'm from Berlin actually I was born and lived my whole life there so it's a little hard to get rid of the accent completely" caity had a impressed expression on her face "Berlin?! not bad! I used to live in Berlin for a few years when I was your age as well" Mayas face lit up "Oh I know all about that and the time with your girl group" Caity frowned "oh god no yea let's not talk about that!" Maya just laughed "Caity! I was so impressed when I heard about it and honestly kind of like proud?... I guess you could say, that Caity effing Lotz used to live in my City!! I always wondered though, which district did you live in?" Caity thought for a little because it was truly long ago "okay but don't judge my pronunciation" Maya shook her head quickly "I think it was i-" Caity was interrupted when more people came into the room to start the chemistry test. She looked at Maya with a sorry expression and whispered "i'll tell you later".


	2. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caity and Maya get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I got bored again and will keep writing soon... btw I`m Maya lol i just changed my name but everything is true those were litereally my teenage years lol. This is unedited will edit it soon

The chemistry Test went really well and Maya luckily got the part for real now. Caity left the room as soon as the test ended because of course they still had to talk to Maya, tell her the good news and inform her of what will be going on in the next few months in which she will be filming with them. Maya just assumed that Caity left and that she will see her on set when they start filming their first scenes in two weeks. As soon as Maya left the building she took the biggest breath and looked up to the universe and thanked it for giving her such a great opportunity. She then walked around the corner and leaned against the wall of a building. She pulled out her little bag and took out her supplies to roll a cigarette. All the while she didnt know that caity was watching her from a little distance from her car. soon enough caity approached Maya and congratulated her on getting the part. Caity looked Maya up and down before asking "since when do you smoke? its not the best habit to have you know" Maya took a look at her cigarette and then looked back at Caity "well when you grow up in berlin you start smoking at partys from a very young age. I think I smoked my first cigarette when I was about 15 and i dont know it kind of just stayed that way until i started smoking for real at about 18" Caity cocked her head "wow! what did your parents say?" Maya started laughing "They never really found out about it. My best friend Mila and I always told our parents that we are sleeping over at each others place and then we went out to party all night long until like 7 am then we went to go get breakfeast at our favorite place called Spreegold hung out there for a little until like 9 or 10 am and then we both headed back home. And our parents were never suspicious. but also perks of growing up in berlin is that you have pretty chill parents" Caity didnt know what to say "You wanted to tell me which district you lived in when you lived in berlin" Maya remarked "right! well again dont judge my pronouncitaion but I`m pretty sure it was in Mitte" Caity said with a little insecurity


End file.
